


Although It's Been Said Many Times, Many Ways

by katayla



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it really does have to be the best Chrismukkah ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although It's Been Said Many Times, Many Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrismukkah! Not as Chrismukkah-y as I originally thought, but love you all the same!

"Summer," Seth said. "I know I say this every year, but this has to be the best Chrismukkah ever."

"You do say that every year. And it's June."

"I know, but look at her."

And Summer looked down at the bundle in Seth's arm. Lynda Cohen was three days old and home for the first time. Seth had walked her around the apartment and then climbed into bed next to Summer, the two of them passing the baby back and forth.

"She won't remember it," Summer said.

"I remember my first Chrismukkah."

"Weren't you, like, six when you created it?"

"Not the point."

"My turn," Summer said, and held out her arms for Lynda.

"Okay," Seth said, after he'd given his daughter up. "Maybe she won't remember it, but we'll document it. Do _you_ want to tell our daughter we just didn't bother giving her Chrismukkah in the first year of her life?"

" _That's_ the conversation you worry about having with your daughter?"

"I'm just saying. It's going to be an issue."

"It's going to be the best Chrismukkah no matter what," Summer said. " _She's_ going to make it the best Chrismukkah."

"Oh yeah?" Seth reached over and took Lynda in his arms. "What are you going to do?"

And he held her up and examined her.

"Don't wake her up," Summer said.

"I knew having kids would turn you into a nagging wife."

"I think . . . I think everything's going to be more special with her around. I didn't know it was going to be like that." And Summer touched Lynda's cheek.

Seth had been the enthusiastic one. He'd rushed out and bought clothes and toys as soon as they knew they were going to have a baby. Had let it slip to Ryan (and Taylor. And his parents. And strangers on the street). Had read all the baby books. Had come home at least once a week with something new the baby just _had_ to have.

She'd been happy, but the instant she'd learned she was pregnant, Summer started thinking about her own mother. She hadn't seen her mother in over ten years, tried not to think about her at all, but how could she not when she was going to be a mother herself? How could she know she wouldn't make the same mistakes?

Now she thought she knew. She was petrified, knew she'd make mistakes, Seth would make mistakes, but that one was one she would never, ever make. She wouldn't ever walk out on her family.

"Yeah," Seth said, and pressed a kiss first on Lynda's forehead and then on Summer's.

She smiled at him. "So, how are you going to make this the best Chrismukkah ever?"

"Well," Seth said. "We have to start making preparations _now_. In fact, we might already be too late."

"You're never too late for Chrismukkah."

"See! That's the attitude I'm talking about."

And so, Seth and Summer spent the day passing their daughter back and forth, planning out Chrismukkah.

(It _was_ the best Chrismukkah ever. Until the next year. Summer thought maybe that's what having kids was all about.)


End file.
